Usuario discusión:$paky Party Hard~
150px|¡Sígueme en mi nuevo twitter! (Eh, es nuevo, no es que sea asocial eh xD)|link=https://twitter.com/Mrs_Scan 150px|¡Pregúntame lo que sea! 150px|Si tu mensaje no cumple las reglas lo romperé... 150px|¡Seamos amigas! 350px600px(La hice yo, mola eh?) Bienvenidos my dear visitantes viciosillos a dejar mensajes en la discu de la gente(??). Últimamente me aburro mucho y no se me ocurren ideas para mis OC´s así que puedo hacer sprites 4you para vosotros, si no lo habéis pillado. Bueno, ahora voy a dominar el mundo poner normas para que mi discusión sea un lugar tranquilo y apacible en vez de un sitio horrible lleno de mensajes sin título (??): *¡¡Insultadme todos!! Porfi, no insultéis que no tengo ganas de yo cabrear (??) *Poned título please, que no soy detective profesional. Encontrar un mensaje sin título es como eso que dicen las abuelas sobre la aguja y la paja (??) *En cuanto a la amistad os rechazaré a todos (??) siii seamos amigooos me gustan los unicorrnios y la amistaad (??) *Jamón!! Please firmad, no soy detective profesional. *Mensajes descifrabes lah *Si no te contesto es por **que te odio **que se me ha pasao **que I have got a lot of exams Hala, a mensajear X3 P.D: En caso de que no pongáis título y mi privilegiada mente consiga encontrar vuestro mensaje, le pondré uno que me inventaré sólo para que haya orden. Pero aun así poned título o NO CONTESTO. Para poner titulo solo teneis que hacer la insignificante acción de darle a este botón-->Archivo:Boton_titulo.png y escribir una frase ridícula dentro. __________________________________________________________________________ Cartitas starts aquí: Bienvenida ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a ! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario discusión:Thecatburglar. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Thecatburglar (Discusión) 10:42 15 dic 2012 Re HOLA,he visto tu mensaje.Claro que puedes unirte, colaborar y,si tienes razon tengo que agregarle algunas cosas.No hay muchos usuarios,ya que recien lo empiezo.y admito que necesitoun poco de ayuda.Me gustaria que me ayudaras con el fondo (como tu dijiste,bueno no lo dijiste, lo escribiste).A mi las plantillas mucho no me gustan, pero no estaria mal ponerlas. Sobre los fics,estaria bien ponerlos,fics hecho que estan en CdM (como que es medio obvio),el chat claro,tendria que estar.Por cierto soy pau (asi me dicen en la true life y en CdM,pues tengo varias cuentas).Como sea,espero que respondas,lindo perfil ,por cierto.Bay. Thecatburglar (discusión) 17:18 15 dic 2012 (UTC) Texto de encabezado Me ha gustado como ha quedado el articulo de Nath.Seria un gran favor que me ayudaras a arreglar los demás (porque no tengo ni idea de como era que se hacia).AH si.Ire A CAMBIAR EL FONDO CON EL QUE TU ME MOSTRASTE(te quedo muy bien).y la portada te ha quedado bien,luego la pondré. Thecatburglar (discusión) 17:46 18 dic 2012 (UTC) Texto de encabezado Espero yo también que nos veamos en el chat (asi podremos conocernos un poco mas,y no usar los mensajes de discusión).El fondo ha quedado bien. Estaba ahí...entre a mi cuenta y vi que tenia unos PA y me puse a jugar... Aquí te paso una foto de mi Sucrette. Archivo:Huguie.20121219-193309.png Asi estoy ahora...me refiero a que tengo puesto un short,camisa rosa y zapatillas. Thecatburglar (discusión) 19:13 19 dic 2012 (UTC) Texto de encabezado me voy directo al chat (yendo,espero que me encuentres ahi),adios. Thecatburglar (discusión) 21:01 30 dic 2012 (UTC) yo también T-T Despues de haberme puesto en el chat,tuve que irme a cenar y yo quede...(NO,NO QUIERO O-O hasta que aparezca kate no me salgo).lamentablemente me tuve que ir(por cierto,cuando este editando,estare todo el tiempo por el chat,todo el tiempo,todo el tiempo). Thecatburglar (discusión) 20:29 31 dic 2012 (UTC) El episodio 15 esta en CdM ¿podrias editar la portada,sobre el episodio? ,yo estoy ocupada editando Los episodios (y tardo mucho... ). Adios... Thecatburglar (discusión) 19:26 8 ene 2013 (UTC) Ahhhh (no es un grito) Te ha quedado great. Me dan ganas de pegar algo o-(-_-Q). Por cierto,sigo editando los episodios y tu estas con los chicos.Buenos,que te decía.Que el la lista de los episodio añadí el 16,la traducción del episodio es mascara perfecta. Texto de encabezado Holaaa!!! Gracias por decidir hacerme moderadora, aunque no creo que sea para tanto :3. Bueno, lo vuelvo a repetir, GRACIAAAAS!!! Mi 2 queridas cuentas en CDM son: H3CH1C3RA y Cast1ela Super_Wiki_64Super Wiki 64 (discusión) 20:21 19 mar 2013 (UTC) n-n No me importa nadita. Ademas, eso ayudara mucho a la wikia. Estoy en el chat Entra, entra ya¡¡¡¡ Thecatburglar (discusión) 20:00 20 mar 2013 (UTC) Mensa y jito HI¡¡ SABES.. LO SIENTO NO SE POR QUE HAGO ESTA LETRA, ES COMO SI GRITARA. Ya, mejor,¿en que estaba..? ah, estos días me he dado cuenta que pasan los meses y no hemos cambiado de articulo destacado, también de usuario y Sucrette. creo que es momento de cambiarlo. Hola Muchas gracias Kate por tu bienvenida, voy a tener en cuenta tus sugerencias y consejos. PD: Yo ya te agrege a CDM soy GiovannaAriadna, Kenaca y CamiyCas. Si tenes consejos de edición me serviria de mucho porque me cuesta y recien estoy aprendiendo. Gracias y saludos, Cdmsailkiss Me ayudas a editar? Es que no se mucho de eso y soy un desastre haciendolo. Hola Kate Bueno, muchas gracias por todo. ~Cdmsailkiss~ WAAAA!!! QUIERO UN GATITOOO Ni al caso con el titulo pero beeeno :3 Tu haces los dibujos de esas sucrettes? *w* estan genialosos me encantan :'D